


Original Incest

by MadameCarmen



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 00:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11173266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCarmen/pseuds/MadameCarmen
Summary: In which everyone will get acquainted with incest Klaus and Rebekah.





	Original Incest

**Author's Note:**

> I do not exclude continuation! Forgive my english!

Everyone was sitting impatient in the parlor waiting for Klaus and Rebekah. Elijah came about ten minutes ago, but negotiations to leave the original family from the city can not take place without Klaus, and Rebekah certainly would like to express his opinion. Damon's face was bored, the faces of everyone else expressing irritability as to the lack of punctuality of siblings. It took another few minutes to suddenly hear the sound of a fast-opening door, evidently by a vampire, and pushing someone on the wall.

Damon, Elena and Caroline rolled their eyes and the others sighed aloud. Thanks to the great vampire listening, the company heard Rebekah's light moans and the shirt being thrown to the floor. After a while, Rebekah and Klaus moved to the vampire lounge. He kissed her neck, without a blouse, and apparently drowned her dress, which she could hear. All eyes were big, even Elijah and Kol. The older primitive cleared his throat loudly, and Klaus broke away from his sister and looked at his eyebrows.

"So, what do I mean by negotiation today?"

"Negotiations are closed. Me and Nik stay, you can get out." Rebekah said straight from the bridge, ignoring the fact that she was caught in the pre-game with her brother! And grabbing Klaus by the hand she went upstairs quickly, and the rest silent.


End file.
